


Geography Club

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Internalized Homophobia, idgaf if you people are all hyped up over fates THESE GAYS STILL MATTER TO ME!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of seven high-school girls (three in their sophomore year, and four in their junior year) are trying to make the best out of their adolescence. Everything seems to be going good. Lucina and Severa are head over heels in love with each other. Kjelle and Noire are happily dating. Nah and Morgan, although they seem to be polar opposites, are hopelessly infatuated with each other. Cynthia is with Brady, who is arguably one of the sweetest guys in the whole school.</p><p>However, things aren't as great as they seem.</p><p>Lucina is struggling with her identity, and has no one to turn to; not even Severa, who grows more and more wary of Lucina's secret-keeping each day. Kjelle is urging Noire to "come out", but Noire refuses, leaving Kjelle wondering if their relationship is all that stable. Nah is feeling unsure of how important she is to Morgan, who always brings up her ex, Cynthia; likewise, Cynthia is confused as to why every time she's with Brady, Morgan is popping up in her mind. How long can these relationships last, if they last at all? Can their friendships even stand under this kind of strain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geography Club, ASSEMBLE!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try and update this often i like this idea!!!!
> 
> Parents are here for reference:
> 
> Lucina: Olivia and Chrom  
> Noire: Robin (with black hair because Noire looks cuter with it) and Tharja  
> Morgan: Tharja and Robin  
> Kjelle: Vaike and Sully   
> Nah: Lon'qu ad Nowi  
> Cynthia: Gaius and Sumia  
> Severa: Frederick and Cordelia (but she got her mom's hair color)  
> Brady: Ricken and Maribelle
> 
> Enjoy!

“Christ, Kjelle, can you blow the product of your cancer sticks in a direction that’s not mine?!”

 

“Stop calling them cancer sticks and maybe I’ll _think_ about it.”

 

Noire frowned at Kjelle and gave her a slight pleading look, prompting Kjelle to just put her cigarette out completely. Severa smiled triumphantly, and Kjelle simply smacked her lips as Cynthia said, “My dad smokes sometimes, and he’s fine so far. Brady said he wants to try it.”

 

“Gross,” Severa hissed. “I hate the smell. If Brady starts smoking, break up with him. Not to mention, your dad might be fine now, but if the cigs don’t get to him, then all of that candy will.”

 

Lucina looked up from her textbook and gave Severa a troubled look. “I’m afraid to ask what would happen to us if I decided to take up smoking. And...try not to talk about Cynthia’s father dying, please...”

 

Nah scoffed. “You know that Severa is bluffing. She wouldn’t break up with you. You’re probably the only one who puts up with all of her garbage. The rest of us hardly do.”

 

“Don’t even think about what would happen, Luce. You would never smoke, and it’ll only harm you to talk about the hypothetical bad things,” Morgan declared.

 

“How wise of you, Morgan. I guess you’re right...” Lucina flashed Morgan a smile, then turned back to her trigonometry.

 

Banter like that was common among the small group of high school girls. They had been tight-knit since elementary school, so close to the point where they shared clothes, food, and, at sleepovers, the occasional bath or shower. Some of them were closer than others: Nah and Morgan had been dating for a year; Severa and Lucina had started holding hands and kissing in the seventh grade; finally, Kjelle and Noire had started dating in their freshman year of high school, after Kjelle found Noire shoving love notes into her locker and running away. Cynthia had dated Morgan for a short time, but they turned out to be incompatible and Cynthia started dating Brady.

 

Kjelle and Cynthia were the only ones who were “out” (Kjelle to the whole school and her parents, Cynthia to pretty much everyone _but_ her parents), so their meetings were quite discreet, and they looked to each other for guidance and help. They always met up on the bleachers before school, and on the weekends, they usually went to the mall and loitered near the fountains or bought a couple of things if they had received their paychecks or allowance. They had few classes together, especially since Cynthia, Nah and Morgan were sophomores and everyone else was a junior. Even the juniors didn’t have lots of classes together. Despite that, they always found ways to hang out, even if they were video chatting until midnight.

 

“We need a name,” Morgan said, after a couple of minutes of silence. “Something cool. Something witty! Severa, that’s your cue.”

 

Severa smirked, but Noire spoke up before Severa could say anything: “G-geography Club.”

 

Severa’s sweet-and-sour duality showed immediately. “What?! We all _hate_ geography! Except for Lucina and Morgan, but...well, nerds don’t count.”

 

“I don’t like it. I just get an A in it,” Lucina said, shutting her textbook and joining in on the discussion. She was unusually studious, and always tried to get Severa to join in with her, but it was futile.

 

“I love it! I don’t know about having it as a club name, though.” Morgan turned to Noire. “What brought that on?”

 

Noire flushed, then said, “Now that I think about it, it’s kind of stupid…”

 

“Speak your mind,” Kjelle urged. She was always trying to get Noire to be braver, coaxing her to speak up in social situations and defend herself.

 

“Well...three of the letters in ‘geography’ spell ‘gay’, and, most of us are, so...except for M-Morgan and Cynthia, since they're bisexual, but-”

 

“It counts, I guess,” Cynthia chirped. “I like the name!”

 

Everyone slowly came to an agreement that Geography Club was the best choice; even Severa agreed with a grumble, and Lucina bumped their shoulders together good-naturedly. “Awesome!” Morgan shouted. “Now, let’s-”

 

“ _Eeeek_! It’s eight twenty-two! Class starts in eight minutes and my homeroom’s on the other side of campus!” Cynthia shouted. “Oh, man-my mom’ll kill me if I’m late!”

 

Backpacks were zipped and goodbyes were said as everyone zipped off to their classes, ready to start their first day as a member of the Geography Club.


	2. Both Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Lucina's not Lucina.

Lucina had her quirks, but she was just like most other teenagers in terms of being quite frisky and occasionally unbearably horny. That being said, usually, when she had the chance to invite Severa over and have time alone, the time was taken.

 

Every now and then, though, she would tell Severa that her parents or brother were home, or that she was hanging out with her cousin, when in reality, she was home alone. That was the case when her parents went to her brother Inigo’s dance recital and she told them that she had a ton of studying to do. 

 

That was the farthest thing from her mind.

 

As soon as the door shut and she heard the car pull off, Lucina dashed into her room and undressed, rifling through her nightstand’s drawer to find the mask that her brother’s friend had given her as a birthday gift. Her next stop was the bathroom, tying back her hair. It was still a little visible, but that would be fixed soon. She pulled the mask down a little so that she could see.

 

Lucina went into her brother’s room, feeling along the top of the door and grabbing the key that he kept hidden up there. After breaking in, she went over to his dresser and began gently shifting things around, making a mental note of where everything was. Lucina found a long-sleeved plaid shirt; it was burgundy, blue, and purple. Lucina nodded, took it out, and digged some more, snatching up a cranberry colored vest. Lucina grabbed some of his jeans and loafers, then went back to her room and began dressing herself.

 

Lucina had made it a ritual, waiting until everyone was gone to steal some of her brother’s clothes and dress herself in them. When she started in her eighth grade year, she wasn’t sure why; then, it became clear that there was something that wasn’t aligned in her head.

 

Sometimes, she felt comfortable with how she looked, but other times, she wanted to escape from her stupid body and become someone else. At first, she called that part of herself “Luke”, but when she heard the name of one of her ancestors mentioned, she fell in love with it: “Marth”. When Lucina wasn’t Marth, she didn’t really think about it. However, when she  _ was _ Marth, all she could do was think about how much she wished she didn’t have to be Lucina all the time.

 

She wished she could talk about it to someone, wished she could find someone who could tell her what those feelings meant. But she had nobody. She wanted to tell the Geography Club, but it would inevitably get back to Severa, and that wouldn’t be good. Severa was adamant in her hatred of the opposite sex, baring her fangs at every boy who dared to hit on her. If Lucina told her about the confusion she was feeling, then Severa would surely leave her, and Lucina wouldn’t be able to handle it.

 

Lucina looked in her full-body mirror after getting dressed, turning at different angles and smiling a sad, tortured smile. Everything was okay, for that moment. Lucina put the mask on, obscuring her vision, and stumbled over to the bed; she climbed on, not caring that her brother’s loafers were dirtying her blankets. The pants were a little baggy. The shirt was, too. However, they both hid any womanly curve she had, no matter how small, and they were comfortable. She was content just laying in her bed. After a couple of minutes, she whispered, “Hi, I’m Marth.” Then, she spoke up a little. “Hi, I’m Marth! That’s...that’s me.”

 

It felt foreign. Even when she just moved her lips and mouthed it, it felt odd. Something she could get used to…

 

Lucina chuckled wryly. “I’ll never have to.”


	3. Just Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure is put on to Noire when Kjelle invites her on a trip.

Noire tiptoed to the door of her parents’ bedroom. Tharja was snuggled up to Robin, who was reading a book. Tharja was snoozing casually; she would probably be in a deep sleep soon, it was almost ten at night.

 

Noire cleared her throat, and Robin looked up from his book and smiled. “Noire. What can I do you for?”

 

Robin was nice, but Noire always felt as if she were outside of the loop when it came to the family. Noire would never be upset with Morgan about it, but Morgan was obviously their father’s favorite, and Tharja was pretty indifferent to both of them. As much as Noire wanted to tell her parents that she was a lesbian, it felt as if she was already unimportant to them; why upset the balance they had, especially when it wasn’t even clear how they would feel about it? Morgan’s thoughts on it were quite carefree; she felt as if it was nobody’s business what her sexuality was, and felt as if there was no need to bring it up. Nah didn’t care about it; she herself wasn’t out.

 

However, Kjelle was a different story.

 

Kjelle was out and proud, willing to mention it to anybody who would listen. Although she wasn’t as hateful towards men as Severa, Kjelle wasn’t afraid to talk about how much she loved women (although she always made it clear that Noire was her number one). Everyone who knew her (and even people who didn’t really know her) at school knew that she was a lesbian. In the seventh grade, Kjelle told her parents, Sully and Vaike, that she was gay, and they took it very well, treating her not at all differently. It seemed as if that instant support that she got put on blinders; when Noire told Kjelle that she had no plans on coming out any time soon, Kjelle was instantly confused. Noire tried to show Kjelle stories of kids who had gotten kicked out, beaten, or abused by their parents for being gay, but Kjelle refused to believe that that would happen to anyone she knew. “C’mon, Noire. You’re being a worry-wart,” Kjelle would say. “Just be confident!”

 

Noire brushed it off, but soon, Kjelle became very insistent. One day, Kjelle confided in Noire and told her that she was starting to wonder if Noire’s worries about her parents’ reaction was the  _ only _ reason Noire wouldn’t come out. Kjelle said that she really took their relationship seriously, and that she wasn’t sure if Noire did too. Noire was sure she did. For some time, she did hate herself for being a lesbian, and part of her wasn’t certain if that part of her was really gone...however, she did love Kjelle, that was definite, and she had to show Kjelle that.

 

That’s why, when Kjelle told Noire that her family wanted to take an overnight trip to a beach that was two hours away before the weather got too cold, Noire had to go. 

 

Her parents knew that her and Kjelle were friends, but that was only because they knew that Kjelle was a part of the Geography Club. Noire was sure that it would be a slight shock for her parents to know that Noire was going on a trip with Kjelle and her family, and that the rest of their group wasn’t going. However, Noire wanted to show Kjelle that she wasn’t  _ completely _ spineless, so she shuffled into her parents’ room and said, “I wanted to know if I could go out of town next weekend.”

 

“That’s...vague,” Robin admitted with a soft chuckle. Tharja stirred and opened her eyes, then looked up at Robin. Robin looked down at his wife and said, “Noire wants to go out of town.”

 

“...What?” Tharja deadpanned. “The school year just began, so I guess it’d be nice to have a little tussle before things start to get serious, but...with who, Noire? And where?”

 

“With Kjelle, and Miss Sully, and Mister Vaike,” Noire babbled. Sully and Vaike told Noire to call them Mom and Dad, but that felt too...personal. It felt too real, like that was the final straw, cemented proof that she was a lesbian and that her and Kjelle were together. She never called them Mom and Dad, but Kjelle didn’t comment on that. “They’re going up to this beach and staying at a hotel, and they wanted to know if I wanted to go. They said they’d pay for me to go, and...yeah.”

 

“What about Lucina, and Severa, and Morgan, and all the others?” Tharja said with a yawn.

 

Noire began to panic. They were asking questions. Did they know? Was it obvious? Her hands were sweating. She was shaking a little. “No,” she croaked, “just me, and K-Kjelle, and...her parents…”  _ Mom and Dad, right? _ “Everybody else has plans, a-and Kjelle, um, w-wants someone her age, so M-Morgan is staying behind!”

 

Robin frowned. “Morgan’s only a year behind you two.”

 

“You can go,” Tharja said dismissively. “I want to talk to Sully tomorrow, though. Just to confirm.”

 

Noire sighed in relief. For once, her mother had come to her rescue. Robin still seemed a bit miffed, but didn’t say anything. “Thank you,” Noire breathed. “I...this...thank you!”

 

“Noire, it’s just a weekend trip, you don’t have to give yourself a heart attack,” Tharja mumbled. She cozied herself against Robin again, and Noire dashed out before anything else could be said. 

 

Noire stumbled into her room and fell onto her bed, grabbing her cell phone and kicking the door closed. She dialed Kjelle’s number by heart and crawled under the covers. Kjelle was almost always up late, so Noire wasn’t surprised when she heard a chipper, “‘Sup, Noire!”

 

“Th-they said yes,” Noire whispered excitedly. “I actually asked them, and they...said yes!”

 

“Really? Awesome! I don’t know why you were so scared.”

 

“I…” Noire paused. Their relationship was flawless aside from the “coming out” issue. They were going to go on a trip together and probably have time alone, on a beach, together. Everything was  _ good _ for them. Why ruin it with the sourness of their one and only fault? Noire laughed anxiously. “You know how I am…”

 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way, babe. Now, get some sleep, alright? We’ll talk more at the club meeting tomorrow,” Kjelle said. Noire could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Right. See you at the bleachers. Oh, and…” Noire’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I love you!”

 

Kjelle sighed a little, and Noire knew why. The hushed tone, the secrecy...Kjelle hated it. But, even then… “I love you too, Noire.”


	4. Chocolate Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Morgan and Cynthia's breakup really mean it was over?

“Nah, Nah, Nah...really? You’re going to waste away if you keep eating so little each day,” Morgan scolded, tapping Nah’s nose. Nah had bought a lunch, which consisted of...Skittles.

 

“I keep forgetting to pack it and I don’t feel like getting in line. This was the tastiest thing in the vending machines.” Nah began to eat her feast, leaving Morgan frowning.

 

Of course, Morgan was never frowning for long. She perked up and said, “I’ll go get in the lunch line and get you a pizza and a milk! My treat.” Before Nah could protest, Morgan was on her feet and walking towards the lunch line, pulling out her wallet. The line was hardly a line, but rather, clusters of people standing together and chatting, slowly but surely trying to push past each other. There were three lines open. Morgan was in the middle one. In front of her were some kids she didn’t know, probably in different years. In the line to her left, Lucina was tapping her foot to the music coming through her earbuds. She looked like a fashion disaster, and Severa didn’t skip health class to come with her to lunch as she usually did, which only served to remind Morgan that Severa had taken a sick day. Lucina looked kind of lonely, and when she looked over, Morgan shot her a grin. Lucina nodded and smiled, then faced forward again. To Morgan’s right was a line with people that she didn’t know, but she looked past it and saw her sister and Kjelle eating at a table by themselves. With Noire’s quickness to anger and Kjelle’s slightly aggressive tendencies, people tended to avoid them when they were both together, which suited them both just fine. They ate silently, but Morgan smiled when she thought of the one time Noire had Kjelle over for dinner when their parents weren’t home. They were feeding each other and kissing to taste foods and were being absolutely sickeningly lovey-dovey. Morgan chuckled and advanced with the lunch line.

 

As promised, Morgan got Nah a cheese pizza and a stawberry milk, then got herself a chocolate milk and pepperoni pizza. The lunch lady gave her a funny look, and Morgan gave her a grin and said, “For a friend!”

 

The lunch lady seemed quite apathetic. She took Morgan’s money, gave her her change, and sent her on her way.  _ Some people should really lighten up! _ Morgan had thoughts like that often, and her father had to remind her that not everyone was as chipper as her. That was true, but Morgan didn’t understand why. It was quite funny to think about, though; although rather playful, Nah was probably one of the most brooding students at that school, aside from Gerome, probably. Morgan snickered and went back to her and Nah’s lunch table.

 

“Alrighty, ma’am, here’s your gourmet meal,” Morgan said, setting down her tray. She sat thigh-to-thigh and arm-to-arm with Nah, who sighed good-naturedly and retrieved her cheese slice from under Morgan’s pepperoni. Then, as Nah’s hand paused mid-air, Morgan realized her mistake. Nah liked chocolate milk, not strawberry. Nah furrowed her brow, and Morgan chuckled nervously. “Sorry. I’m not used to getting two milks, and when I do get two, it’s usually one for me and one for…gosh, Nah, I’m really-”

 

“No, say it. Say it,” Nah said bluntly. 

 

“Say what?”

 

Nah scoffed. “When you do get two, it’s for you and Cynthia. That’s what you were going to say.”

 

Morgan averted her eyes and began to open her plasticware, even though she didn’t need it. Morgan inhaled. She had to do damage control. Nah easily became jealous, and Morgan was willing to admit that Cynthia still mattered a lot to her. Morgan looked over at the lunch lines; one was still open.  _ I’ll just go get her more milk! _

 

“Hey, Nah-” Morgan started, turning back to Nah. 

 

However, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Nah packing her bookbag. Before Morgan could speak, Nah said, “I’m going to the library for lunch. Enjoy your pizzas and your stupid strawberry milk.”

 

“Nah, I’ll get you more milk, really-”

 

“The problem isn’t the milk, Morgan, and you know it’s not.” Nah stormed off, braids swinging in tandem with her step. The problem really  _ wasn’t _ just with the milk. Morgan and Cynthia’s breakup seemed to follow Morgan wherever she went, and no matter how mutual the breakup was, it seemed that Morgan was still in some mindset where she was with Cynthia, always talking about her and doing things they used to do together. Morgan loved Nah, she really did, but Cynthia was still fresh in her mind.

 

Morgan buried her face in her hands, looking at her tray. She suddenly wasn’t hungry. Standing and grabbing her tray and belongings, she walked over to Noire and Kjelle’s table, where Lucina sat with her lunch tray. Morgan set her tray down and tried her best to smile. “Hey, guys. Not hungry, um...would you like my food?”

 

“You just happen to not be hungry on the day that you get two pizza slices?” Lucina said.

 

“Does this have anything to do with Nah walking out?” Noire said.

 

Morgan groaned. That was some mess she had gotten herself into, but Nah was quick to forgive. It only took a little time and some coaxing. Morgan sat down, dropping her bag and sweater. “Yes, and maybe,” Morgan said shortly. Lucina had taken the offending strawberry milk, while Noire and Kjelle were trying to subtly share the chocolate milk without anyone watching. The two pizzas were still left. Morgan took the pepperonis off and popped them into her mouth, sighing and looking out of the window.

 

_ I just got the strawberry milk out of habit. Cynthia is the farthest thing from my mind! _


End file.
